


Gift-Giving Terror

by givemepizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Kihyun adores his boyfriend Minhyuk. Sadly Kihyun can't say the same about the gifts he gets from Minhyuk.





	Gift-Giving Terror

As an expert at multitasking, Kihyun had his phone between his ear and his shoulder, talking to one of his good friends, Hyungwon, while making some coffee for his boyfriend, Minhyk. Minhyuk was in the other room, buried nose deep in his books. Minhyuk’s entire next week would be packed with tests, so he was only trying to prepare. The poor thing had barely left their shared dorm room over the past week, later on eaten a proper meal.  
Normally they liked to cook together just for fun as a couple, but lately both their school schedules have been crazy busy. Kihyun felt really bad about not being unavailable to take good care of his Minhyuk. That is why Kihyun fought to finally make some time this morning to make Minhyuk something good to eat and together they thoroughly enjoyed it before taking a shower together and Minhyuk going back to his books.  
Kihyun’s night could actually be free, but since time was so precious in school, he supposed he could pull in a little studying himself before going to bed. but first, he had coffee to make. He wasn't a fan himself, but a cup wouldn't hurt. As such, he grabbed another mug.

“So, do you guys have anything planned for your anniversary?” Hyungwon asked on the other end of the line.

“Not yet. Minhyuk is crazy busy. I don’t want to stress him by bringing it up.” Kihyun replied honestly.

“Come on. It’s a special celebration. You guys have to do something great together.” Hyungwon pointed out matter-of-factly, sounding serious and then he giddily added, “For our anniversary last year, Hoseok hyung took me boat cruising at night. There were candles, flowers, rich food and everything.”

Rolling his eyes, Kihyun replied, “so you’ve told me a thousand times.”

“isn’t my Soekkie just the most romantic soul?”

“yes you’ve shared that too.”

“he looks all scary and badass, but inside he is really just a huge bowl of goo and fluff.”

“well he did punch the teeth out of that guy who groped your butt at Monsta X concert.”

“well yeah I mean… all men get violent when it comes to protecting their partners.”

“most men throw one or two punches not a dozen.”

“it was a sweet gesture. Besides, I enjoyed nursing his wrist and palm back to health.”

“you are both crazy.”

“you are just jealous.” Hyungwon petulantly accused and a smile tugged on Kihyun’s lips when he imagined the huge pout Hyungwon had to be wearing right now.

“anyway.” Hyungwon resumed in a sing song voice as if he hadn’t just snapped a moment ago. “if you need date ideas, I can help.”

“no thanks.”

“how about gifts? Do you have one ready for Minhyuk yet?”

“I do actually. It’s Minhyuk’s gift I’m not looking forward to.” Kihyun made a dreading noise when Hyungwon let out a boisterous laugh, making Kihyun assume his friend knew exactly what he was talking about. See, Kihyun loved his boyfriend to the moon and back, but Minhyuk seriously had to be the world’s worst gift-giver.

Before he could stop himself, Kihyun found himself speaking, “do you remember last year on my birthday when he gave me that ugly yellow, mismatched quilted sweater?”

“aww come on it was cute.”

“everyone laughed at me when I wore it, Wonnie, even you.” leaving no room for Hyungwon to answer, Kihyun went on ranting, “do you remember the scary talking bunny from Christmas three months ago?”

“it’s adorable.”

“it scares me at night. don’t even get me started on that huge, purple rubber bird he gave me to decorate my car with or the terrible selection of shower gels and shampoo he gave me for my birthday. It smells good for the first hour and then suddenly I smell like cat pee. I’m so done with Minhyuk’s gift giving. I wonder what the hell he had prepared now.” by the time Kihyun’s rant ended, Hyungwon was gasping for air from laughing so hard.

“oh my, I swear you two are so cute. I don’t know what I would do if you guys didn’t go to this school.”

“I’m glad we are here for your amusement, Won.” Kihyun dryly replied.

“since you two do everything together and you’ve told him you hate his gifts, why not just go out shopping together for your gift?”

“where is the romance in that? I like surprises too.”

“it’s a relationship, hyung. You have to compromise on something. that’s what you get for choosing him.”  
Kihyun blew out a puff of air and bit back a curse.

“you are right. We’ll figure it out.”

“don’t hesitate to call if you need any help….” Hyungwon trailed off and suddenly there was sound in the distance on the other end of the line. Kihyun heard mumbling voices next and then just silence. He frowned, wondering what was going on.

“hello? Wonnie?”

“Oh hey. Still here. I gotta go now, hyung. Hoseok is home.”  
Tucking one arm under the other, Kihyun smiled. “you know, I never know what you mean when you cut me off every time Hoseok hyung shows up, but I hope it means you are having a sweet affair with me and that you like me more than you do him.”

“Don’t let Seokkie hyung hear you say that ever or you’ll lose some teeth.”

“have fun, guys.” Kihyun laughed. “a little less noise for the rest of the dorm tonight, guys.”

“I heard that, Kihyun.” Hoseok called amusement evident in his voice.

“Just saying.people have to study and sleep.” Kihyun reasoned and quickly hang up, still laughing.

***  
Two hot mugs of freshly brewed coffee in his hands, Kihyun went to Minhyuk and found him frantically scratching the back of his head and groaning with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“tough time?” Kihyun asked as a way of announcing his entrance. Minhyuk looked up from his pile of books and smiled up at his boyfriend, genuinely happy to see him.

“hey, babe.”

“I’m not interrupting am I?”

“the break is more than welcome.” Minhyuk said as he made room at the table for their mugs by pushing some books aside. Kihyun set the mugs time at the provided space and let his boyfriend pull him into his lap. Minhyuk’s arms slid around Kihyun’s waist, holding him close. Lovingly cupping Minhyuk’s face in his palms, Kihyun kissed his lips before looping his arms around Minhyuk’s neck.

“what’s got my Minhyukkie all worked up?”

“some stupid math problem.” Minhyuk went on to explain something Kihyun barely understood, but he nodded anyway and made acknowledging noises in just the right places. Really he had nothing but TLC to offer his beautiful boyfriend.  
Tenderly running his fingers through Minhyuk’s thick locks of hair, Kihyun softly said, “math is your niche. You wouldn’t be majoring in it if it wasn’t. you’ve always had it under your thumb. Sooner or later you’ll probably figure out whatever problem has you by the balls. Just give yourself a little time and more confidence. I believe in you.”

An appreciative smile tugged at Minhyuk’s lips. “you are so good to me, always saying exactly what I need to hear.”

“half the time I don’t know what the hell I’m saying.” Kihyun lightly laughed. “I just hope to get you through each day.”

“you do get me through the days, Ki. You mean so much to me. more than you’ll ever know.” Minhyuk closed the distance between their faces and connected their lips. The kiss spoke volumes in endearment, every meaning embedded in it warming Kihyun’s heart to its core.  
They were both flushed when they finally drew apart. They couldn’t help laughing at each other’s red faces. Minhyuk spoke first, “thank you for always being here. I know I don’t say it enough and when we fight it seems like I hate you, but your love is so important to me.”

“and yours to me.” Kihyun said quickly, feeling like his chest would burst at any moment from all the sudden emotion in the air.

“I’m guessing that doesn’t include any of the gifts I've given you.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. Minhyuk only grinned. “I overheard your conversation with Hyungwonnie.”  
Dying of embarrassment, Kihyun bit his lip and gave his boyfriend and apologetic look. “oh. Sorry, Minhyuk.”

“it’s cool. I know you hate my gifts.”

“I don’t hate them exactly-“

“yeah you do.”

“alright I do, but I’m still looking forward to our anniversary this weekend.” Hope and enthusiasm sparkled in Kihyun’s eyes as did Minhyuk’s.

“I have two surprises for you.”

“oh God please not something weird again. just for the record, I won’t accept any reptiles for a pet.”  
Picking up his coffee mug, Minhyuk laughed. “I’m giving nothing away.”

Kihyun snorted in agony, wondering just why exactly his boyfriend was incapable of giving normal gifts. Even a cliché gift would be better than a weird one.  
he sighed and picked up his mug too, silently bracing himself for the worst.

***

Day of anniversary….

Kihyun grumbled and tried for the umpteenth time to swat Minhyuk away. He was still tired and trying to sleep, but Minhyuk kept mumbling sweet nothings in his ear and pressing butterfly kisses to any part of Kihyun’s face he could reach.

“go away.” Kihyun murmured sleepily.

“it’s our anniversary, babe. wake up.” Minhyuk practically sang.

“it’s so cold out. Let’s just stay in bed.”

“where’s the fun in that? come on we are going out. won’t you at least wakeup to see my surprise for you?”

“another one of your terrible gifts? No thanks.”

“ouch!” the dejection and hurt in Minhyuk’s voice is what finally roused Kihyun. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up in bed and faced his pouting boyfriend. smiling, he cupped Minhyuk’s face and took his lips in a small kiss meant to cajole him. “that was cruel of me. I’m sorry hm.”

“I forgive you.” Minhyuk said, bouncing back shocking fast with a cheesy smile before bending over the other way and reaching for something under their small shared bed. when he came back up, it was with a nicely wrapped present in hand. Excitement and anticipation bubbled up inside Kihyun. As much as Minhyuk always gave terrible gifts, the rush of anticipation for the next gift always felt great.

Minhyuk handed him the box with a smile and Kihyun all but snatched it out of his hands. Wasting no time, he peeled off the top and found something wrapped in soft, white, Styrofoam. Kihyun unwrapped that and gasped so loud in shock at what he found.

“Min!”Kihyun squeaked as his eyes hysterically slid between his boyfriend and the gift in his hands. it was an iphone. A freaking iphone. The one Kihyun had been going on about since its release on the market. Taking it into gingerly hands, Kihyun’s lips jaw dropped at the reality of what he was holding. It was almost unbelievable.

“Minhyuk….is this a joke? It’s not a placebo is it?”

“I wouldn't do that to you.”

“you got me an i phone? How? This has to be hellish expensive.”

“I saved up for it. I know how my baby wanted it, so I figured I couldn’t possibly go wrong with buying it for you.”  
Tears welled up in Kihyun’s eyes. The gift was so unbelievablt awesome that it totally made up for the crap Kihyun had received from his boyfriend in the past. Hell it made up for about 2 or 3 anniversaries ahead. How on earth did he ever find himself such a great boyfriend, Kihyun wondered?

As Kihyun’s tears finally fell, Minhyuk moved to sit beside him and wrap an arm around him. “hey why are you crying? Is it a terrible gift again?” he asked, looking and sounding so worried.  
Kihyun frantically shook his head, still speechless. There was no explaining the gratitude and love swimming inside him right now. since words failed him, he chose to carefully set the new phone aside and throw his arms around Minhyuk.

“thanks you. thank you so much Minhyuk. I love you to bits. you know that, right?”

“of course I do. I’m glad you like my gift.”

“I love it. it’s perfect.” Kihyun drew back and picked up his gift again to study it. he spent the next few minutes gushing about it until he remembered his own gift. pouting, he groaned. “my gift pales in comparison to your awesome one.”

“it’s my turn to shine, don’t you agree?” Minhyuk reasoned with a smile on his face.  
Kihyun pondered for a few second and ndded smilingly. “I guess.”

“besides, I’ll love anything you give me. I always do.”  
True, Minhyuk was a sweet boyfriend like that. Kihyun was just being silly over thinking this. “alright I’ll get it then.” He peeled himself out of Minhyuk’s arms and went to their shared wardrobe to get his gift, coming back to the bed with it. Kihyun gifted him with Bose QuietComfort 35 wireless headphones II; and a coupon for one month of free sweet and sour chicken at Minhyuk’s favourite pizza joint.  
Well he wasn’t kidding when he said he would love the gift. Kihyun got showered with hugs and kisses of gratitude, making him swell with happiness inside.

“this is a great day.” Kihyun sighed.

“I can make it Minhyuk better?”

Eyes suspiciously narrowed, Kihyun asked, “how?”

“it’s a surprise that involves the outdoors, so you have to shower and dress up.”

“give me hint.” Kihyun was almost jumping up and down on the bed in sudden excitement, all earlier reluctance about going out in the cold long forgotten.

“fresh air, a walk plus there is a lake and food involved.”

“it sounds wonderful. You are the best, Min.” Kihyun hugged Minhyuk again and kissed him.

“happy 1000th day, baby.”

“happy anniversary to you too, Minhyuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first Monsta X story.


End file.
